


Party Time!

by Komaedumb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beating, Electrocution, Gen, Grimdark, Poisoning, implied hinata/tsumiki, one-sided kamunami, platonic komahinami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedumb/pseuds/Komaedumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hope's Peak student Mikan Tsumiki is declared dead and is dubbed a homicide from the work of a serial killer, Komaeda, Hinata, and Nanami decide to take their try at investigating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans

Hinata dully hummed to himself, making way for the school's cafeteria. Some of his classmates were already gathered at the cafeteria's tables. Most of them were huddled with friends, talking amongst themselves or doing whatever else to keep themselves entertained.

He searched for an open seat, finding Komaeda and Nanami sitting near the corner of the table set in the middle. Nanami was wearing Komaeda's jacket, sat in his lap while Komaeda grinned and waved at Hinata for attention. 

A tiny smile spread on Hinata's lips as he sat next to the two, placing his heavy black backpack on the floor. "Morning." he greeted, the first time he talked today aside from swearing to himself over his alarm clock going off an hour early. He gestured to the windows with his head. "It's been raining pretty heavy all week." he said, just for something to talk about.

Komaeda wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes, shaking his thin with stress and illness white hair free of any rainwater that had stuck to it. "Yeah. I don't like rain; I prefer it warm out. It gives Chiaki an excuse to steal my jacket, though. She loves that damn thing." He shook his head, putting an arm around Nanami.

Nanami puffed her cheeks. "It smells like caramel." Komaeda snickered. "Not sure how the smell isn't washed out with the rain, though." "Maybe it's a lucky jacket." Hinata shrugged. The three laughed, cut off by the microphone on the cafeteria's podium being tapped.

"Ah, um..." Jin Kirigiri was standing there, looking rather nervous. "Good morning, everyone." He put on a fake smile, wrapping a sweaty hand around the microphone to cope with the stress of a million kids staring at him angrily for interrupting their homeroom class.

"I-I'm..I'm.." His smile vanished as he gulped and took a deep breath. "It is with deep regret that I inform you that we have lost a dear friend and valued classmate." He paused, scanning the room for reactions from students. Somer gasped, and soon the room filled with the buzz of panicked whispering.

Jin raised his hand for a moment of silence. He cleared his throat. "Thank you. This Tuesday morning the body of the Elite Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, was found floating in the lake by this very school." The room went dead silent aside from the loud gasp of one of the freshmen. 

"And we know that it wasn't an accident or a suicide." Jin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Mikan Tsumiki was murdered. And not only does each of us deeply greive her passing, we also know our grief is nothing compared to what her family could possibly be going through now. And I am very aware that Mikan Tsumiki was the subject of torment for many of you." Jin's eyes sharpened, and he turned his head to Hinata's table.

"If you are one of those many, I and everyone else in the school are deeply ashamed in you." Hinata could hear Hiyoko sigh overdramatically from behind. He turned his head and glared at her. "Shut it." One of Hiyoko's friends, a freshman, laughed and elbowed the short girl in the side. "Yeah, shut it. Mikan's boyfriend wants you to shut it."

Koizumi, another one of Hinata's classmates, was talking with her girlfriend, a girl Hinata had seen around quite a bit. "See, I totally called it on murder." The girl said. Koizumi sighed at her classmate, giving her a wad of money. "Fine, you called it." Koizumi crossed her arms in anger.

Hinata sighed and rolled his eyes at his immature peers, returning his focus to Jin. "While we are not fully sure, it appears that Mikan's death was at the hands of a serial killer. A short memorial service will be held after school, and if one wants to donate flowers, please leave them at the desk here." Jin loudly hit the wooden desk on the stage nobody ever used. 

"You may now return to your homerooms." The headmaster excused his school, and the quiet scared tone of the cafeteria vanished as kids began to talk in panicked tones, some having actually shed tears during the announcement. Nanami stood up from Komaeda's lap, brushing off her jacket. Komaeda himself looked rather glum, which was expected. Hinata sighed, rubbing his eyes, which he was unaware had been stinging. 

He looked at the now moist palm of his hand. "Who says we go after this killer?"


	2. Uninvited Guests

"Did anyone bother to even bring a flashlight?" Hinata sighed, deciding that going out into a forest while there's a thunderstorm at eleven PM wasn't the best plan. "I've got it covered..." Nanami mumbled, rummaging through her backpack.

After a few seconds, she took out a large dark blue flashlight. The chubby girl squinted and searched with her fingers for the switch to turn the light on. She soon found it, flipping it on with a loud 'click' and nearly blinding both Komaeda and Hinata. 

Hearing both of them screech at near the top of their lungs, Nanami quickly flashed the light in another direction, looking down. "Sorry." Hinata mumbled profanities to himself and rubbed his eyes. "It's fine, it's fine. Let's get this shit idea over and done with, alright?"

Nanami grinned and nodded while Komaeda shrugged in response. A loud thunder crash could be heard in the distance, causing all three of them to flinch. Hinata looked over at his two companions, gesturing with his head to the forest's entrance. "Should we go, now?"

The remaining two followed Hinata in suit. The rain started to get harder. Komaeda pulled an inflatable umbrella out of his backpack and held it above his head, shielding him from the rain. "Remember when you said the inflatable umbrella was a waste of money?" He smirked. "Well, who looks stupid now?" Hinata stared at him. "Which question do I answer first...?"

Meanwhile, Nanami was shining her flashlight at trees around her. "This reminds me a lot of that one horror game where you have to find pages before you get chased down and killed." Nanami tilted her head. "A lot of people went into it thinking it was a low-budget ensemble darkhorse game that had an improved sequel nobody cared for because the popularity of the first one died down." She glanced over at the two boys, both of them looking confused with no hint of what she could be talking about.

The rain soon grew heavy as the three went deeper into the forest, finding little to nothing. They did find some blood stains on the forest's trail, but that was mostly it. Hinata stomped angrily on the flattened grass on the trail. "This is stupid, I don't even know why we did this."

"Relax, we could find something eventually." Nanami reassured, shining her flashlight at a run-down cream-colored home. "See? We found something." She quickened her pace somewhat as she galloped over to the house.

Komaeda tensed slightly as Nanami got closer to the old home. "This probably isn't the best idea...like Hinata said. We should just go home, now." His plea fell on deaf ears as Nanami skipped up to the house's porch. She turned the flashlight off, eliminating the trio's only light source.

She then raised up a shaky fist and knocked on the door. The forest went silent after, the only noise being birds chirping and Komaeda's slightly panicked breathing. After a few seconds of nothing happening and Nanami about to turn tail and leave, the door creaked open.

The head of someone who looked a year or so older than the three poked out of the door's crack. His long black hair covered most of the rest of his body. Dull and tired reddish-brown eyes looked unfocused, but still looked at Nanami with curiosity. A somehow unfittingly polite and excited smile was plastered on his pale face.

"....Guests...? It's been a while since I've...had guests..." His grin grew wider with every word he said, his grip on the door tightening. "A party...a party is what I'm hosting. Nobody's really come by yet..." He spoke with a quiet yet still somewhat cheery tone. 

Hinata shook his head. He followed the same route up the steps Nanami did before. "I'm sorry, but we've probably gotta head home soon." He jammed his hands in his pockets and badly faked a yawn. "We're getting kinda tired, so--"

"It won't take long! Promise!" The unknown host soon grew forceful as he dragged Hinata and Nanami inside the old house. He soon noticed Komaeda standing there as well. He gestured for the boy to come in, and he reluctantly did.


End file.
